Preliminary studies have demonstrated the feasibility of a novel computational scheme which will address critical errors in the present methodology of source localization and will make it feasible to obtain source location and pattern of activity based on realistic models of the head constructed from MRI or CT imaging modalities. Potential clinical applications include functional imaging of various parts of the peripheral and the central nervous system evoked by a sensory or cognitive stimulus.